


Blue Cars

by WalkIntoTheGrimDark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkIntoTheGrimDark/pseuds/WalkIntoTheGrimDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie knew the facts of her life: Her dad was a dick, she was gay, hating social interactions was fine.</p>
<p>She just had to hold onto those facts and persevere until she could move out and find a better life.</p>
<p>But then a girl named Mikasa comes along and throws a wrench into her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Cars

"Are you okay?"

Annie jolted in her seat and turned to look at her deskmate, Mikasa. She hadn't known her for very long but could tell she was worried for the small girl who hadn't been responding to her previous questions.

"Just thinking." Annie tried giving a smile but knew it was tired and worn down.

Mikasa dropped the subject and turned back around to the board before Shardis could shout at them for not paying attention.

Annie hadn't completely lied to Mikasa, she had been thinking but she wasn't okay. 'Okay' was a faraway concept from where she was right now. She wanted to tell Mikasa about her feelings, not just the gushy romantic ones she had for the other girl, but how she felt like a thin layer of fog was sepearating her from everyone else. That she wasn't fine.

No matter how much she itched to say something, the words wouldn't come out. They wouldn't come out for Bertholt or Reiner, so they definately wouldn't come out for Mikasa. They hadn't even been friends for long, only acquaintances that sometimes made fun of Jean together. She wouldn't do something as stupid as dump her dumb feelings on her so early on.

Annie's gaze moved over to the window beside her, focusing on the traffic and trying to count all the blue cars that passed by.

Then she found the walls around her dissapating, turning into the creaky walls of her old house. The peeling yellow paint surrounded her and she could smell her mother's cooking instead of the stale classroom. She was tiny once again, wearing an oversized white hoodie much like her current one.

She was sitting on her mother's lap, enjoying her mom's fingers combing through her hair, "Count the cars Annie." She would say in her soft voice, as if Annie actually knew how to count at that age. Nevertheless she felt safe.

"Count all the blue ones, dear." Blue was her favorite color.

Annie looked up at her mother's face, it was a tangled mess of forgotten facial features. The only thing that shone clear on it was the purple bruise on her cheek.

While she could no longer remember her mother's face, her father's, full of rage and beat red with anger, was clear. His form when he punched her mom was still burned into her mind. Annie could recall the fights that happened when her dad came home late and drunk. How he'd draw back then stumble forward when hitting her mother, as if he were trying to regain his balance each time.

"Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one..." Her mother's voice filled her ears once again, counting the cars.

"Twenty-two, twenty-three..."

Hands slammed onto her desk, destroying Annie's old house and her mother's voice. She stared into the face of an angry Keith Shardis, veins bulging out of his forehead.

"Miss Leonhart! This is not Math class this is HISTORY. But I could redirect today's detention to that room if that is where you wish to spend your time!" His breath was far too hot and sour on Annie's face, but she held strong and didn't grimace.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again sir." She didn't know how she managed to make that sound sincere.

A piece of paper was slid in front of her after Shardis went back to teaching. Annie looked over to Mikasa who was dutifully taking notes.

The paper Mikasa had slid her asked if she were really okay and to text her later if she needed to talk. Annie refused the fact that she might've been blushing when she quickly scribbled an 'I'm okay and I'll text you later.' on the paper, giving it back to the other girl.

Pulling her hoodie strings tighter she lay back in her chair, biding her time until Shardis's class ended.


End file.
